Time Well Spent
by Mrs. Myka Wells
Summary: This is a collection of all the little ficlets and short oneshots that I've written and posted on tumblr (as Apple-Twizzlers) and Ao3. Most, if not all, will be fluffy Bering and Wells goodness, because who doesn't love imagining Myka and Helena as that sickeningly adorable couple once in awhile?
1. Port Douglas

"Yes…Yes, I'm well aware," Helena sighed. She rolled her eyes and rested the cellphone between her ear and her shoulder as she double checked the static bag seal and tucked it safely in the secret compartment of her suitcase. "I'll make that quite clear…Yes, I'll be sure to do that."

Helena hung up tossed her cell phone on the bed. She was sorely tempted to power the device down, but resisted, opting instead to leave the phone on the bed and move across the room towards the balcony of the hotel room. The door had been left open a crack to let the pleasant, warm breeze into the room, so Helena noiselessly nudged it open. She leaned against the frame of the door and took in the scene in front of her.

Myka stood with her back to the door, leaning against the railing as she looked out at palm trees and white sand beach. Helena couldn't help smiling at the sight. Myka just looked so relaxed, so content.

"You're staring," Myka said without turning around, an amused lilt to her voice.

"I'm admiring," Helena said as she moved across the balcony. "There is a rather considerable difference."

Myka grinned, looking down and away towards the beach as Helena rested against the railing next to Myka so that their shoulders touched. After a moment of silence, Myka spoke again.

"What did Pete have to say?"

"He first reminded me of the time difference between Port Douglas and Univille. He then reminded me that we were on couples only vacation, and, as such, should not have gone looking for artifacts," Helena said.

"But typhoons…Helena,there were possible typhoons, and the terrible—

Helena rested a hand on Myka's cheek and kissed her. She lingered only a second on Myka's lips, but it was enough to silence Myka's worries.

"I told him all of that, darling," Helena said. "Though I love that you care so much. Now, let's put that all behind us and see about following Pete's last bit of advice."

"And what might that have been?"

"His exact words were that I take time to just enjoy the company," Helena said with a smirk as she pulled Myka's body against her own. She continued, punctuating each sentence with a lingering kiss. "Which I plan to do thoroughly. And repeatedly."

Myka smiled into Helena's kiss and pulled away, taking Helena's hand and leading her back towards the hotel room.

**Thoughts? Questions? Concern? I enjoy all kinds of feedback :)**


	2. 32 Minutes

**A/N-This was originally a comment fic for a gifset I would link to if I could do that kind of stuff. The post is on my apple-twizzlers tumblr tagged under 'ficlet' if you're interested. Enjoy**!

Thirty two minutes. She and Helena had exactly thirty two minutes to make to an appointment they had in Featherhead, which was exactly thirty seven minutes away. They were officially late.

It wasn't Myka's fault. She'd been dressed and ready before Pete called her to the Warehouse to deal with a mini-inventory emergency. So she'd left Helena still sleeping in their shared bed, fixed the problem caused by Pete's refusal to alphabetize properly, and returned to the B&amp;B, fully expecting Helena would be ready or almost ready.

Myka took the stairs up to their bedroom two at a time, rounding the corner quickly as she entered the room.

"Hey, Helena, ready to—

Myka stopped in her tracks and stared at Helena as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Helena was exactly where Myka left her. Lying in bed in the clothes that she slept in as if she had absolutely nothing in the world to do.

"Helena what are you doing? We have an appointment to get to, like, right now," Myka said incredulously.

Helena smiled lazily, as if she was just waking up and thoroughly enjoyed taking her time doing so.

"Hello to you too, darling. This bed is just so terribly comfy," Helena said, then added as she smirked and stretched her arms over her head without sitting up in bed. "And we've made so many good memories in it. I simply couldn't resist staying in a bit longer."

"But, Helena," Myka said. "We're going to be late. We're already running late. You realize that, right?"

Helena pouted and turned on her side to face Myka.

"But I'm so tired from these missions in every bloody time zone imaginable," Helena said. "It's our day off. Can't you just come back to bed for a bit? We'll reschedule."

Myka looked at Helena incredulously. Helena couldn't actually be serious right now. Could she? She actually did looked like she might be serious.

"You're serious?" Myka asked, slowly, stiffly. "Helena, we are going to pick out our wedding cake. I made this appointment a month ago. That's not just the kind of thing we can sleep through."

Helena grinned broadly. She sat up in bed and pulled Myka down for a lingering kiss.

"Who said anything about sleep?"

Despite her mild annoyance with Helena's lack of interest in punctuality, Myka couldn't help a small smirk and blush as she stepped back from the bed after the kiss.

"Later. I promise I will make this worth your while later," Myka said. She turned around to head for the door. She gave Helena her best over the shoulder 'come hither' look as she turned back and towards the door, and added, "but only if you are ready and in the car in the next five minutes."

Myka grinned broadly when, as she closed the bedroom door, she distinctly heard Helena mutter a few choice curses while stumbling very quickly out of the bed she loved so very much.

**Any thoughts on this little snippet?**


	3. Waking Up

**As usual, this stuff has been posted on Ao3 and tumblr for awhile.**

**A/N- This one here was inspired by a tumblr prompt to write a fic that included the phrases "waking up, down quilt [and] sleepy," and the prompter also asked that it be fluffy. So here it is, a spot of unmitigated Bering and Wells fluff...**

Helena tiptoed as quietly as she could up the stairs, pausing on the top stair to glance at her watch. Perfect timing.

She moved down the darkened hallway towards a closed door. Helena took hold of the doorknob and turned it. She pushed the door open slowly, hoping the old metal hinges wouldn't creak or make any other noise that would give her away. Helena had, after all, made something of a game of seeing how far she could get without waking up her target, and she hated losing.

When she had the door open just enough, Helena slipped into the room and shut the door behind her with a soft click. The bedroom she stood in was, in and of itself, unremarkable. It contained a only a queen bed, a dresser, closet, two small book cases, and a comfy chair. Yet there was something special about this room, some intangible quality about the way light filled the space, the way that the full moon cast soft light on the floor and across the bed.

But, more than anything else, it was the woman in the bed that made this room remarkably welcoming. Helena sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on the woman's ankles, which were covered by a blanket.

"Myka?" Helena whispered, then added in her full voice, because time was a factor here. "Myka are you awake?"

Myka groaned sleepily and rolled over on her back. She squinted up at Helena, whose face was only partially illuminated by moonlight.

"It's kind of hard not to be," Myka said with a sleepy smile. "When you've got Claudia and Pete celebrating under one roof."

"They miss your presence, you know," Helena said. "I even had to bodily restrain Claudia from running up here to pounce on you and announce her victory over Pete in one of their video games."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Myka said.

Myka moved her hand out from under the blanket and rested it so that her fingers brushed against the skin of Helena's wrist, a casual gesture in anyone else, but Myka was like no one else, and this relationship was like none other. They had move so slowly, and, at times, decidedly backwards in their relationship. But now, now things were good, great even, with little hints like this one that they could be spectacular.

And that was the exact reason that she was here, in Myka's bedroom, with five minutes left until midnight. Because, even with all the revelry going on downstairs with Pete, Claudia, Steve, Artie, and Abigail, Helena wanted only to be near Myka.

"What are you doing here though?" Myka asked. "I mean, sounds like you're missing a really good time down there, and now you're up here with a cranky, overtired, impossibly jet lagged…me."

"I am here precisely because you are here," Helena said. "I did not want you to spend the evening alone and unconscious."

"Well, when you put it that way, I sound kind of pathetic," Myka said, though she gave Helena a sleepy smile.

Helena smiled softly down at Myka.

"I adore you," Helena said quietly. "You know that, don't you?"

"I've had my suspicions," Myka said as she gave Helena's hand a gentle squeeze. "And I kind of like you too."

"Just kind of?" Helena scoffed. "Here, I've been working so hard on wooing you. And I only get a kind of?"

"Poor thing," Myka teased. "Alright, fine. I really like you. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Helena said, grinning broadly and rubbing her thumb over the back of Myka's hand. "Because, despite what other might think, I'm quite easy to please."  
Myka laughed and lifted the down quilt that she'd wrapped around herself to invite Helena in.

"Come on in here," Myka said. "Your hands are cold."

It was an excuse, of course; Helena's hands weren't that cold, and the room was actually warm, but Helena did not mind at all. Instead, she did as she was told and snuggled into Myka. Helena had sworn Myka to secrecy on the matter, but Helena loved snuggling, enjoyed the warmth and comfort and safety that she felt when Myka held her.  
Helena rested her head on Myka's shoulder as Myka readjusted the blanket so that it covered both of them.

"That is much better," Helena said, letting her eyes drift closed momentarily. "You are a superlative snuggler, you know."

"I guess I'm just and overachiever," Myka said. She pressed a kiss to Helena's forehead.

"That you are, darling," Helena said. She opened her eyes and looked to the clock on Myka's night stand. 11:58 clicked over to 11:59 as she watched. That was good. Perfect, actually.

"I did not actually come up here just to snuggle with you," Helena said, lifting her head to look at Myka, whose face was half illuminate by moonlight.

"No?"

Helena shook her head.

"No, I actually timed my visit very carefully," Helena said, moving her hand lower to rest on Myka's hip.

"You did?" Myka said, her voice laced with far more amusement that confusion. "Now why would you do that?"

"You will have that answer in a moment's time," Helena said.

"But—-

"Shh, patience, my dear," Helena said.

As if on cue, two seconds later, Claudia and Pete started an enthusiastic 10 second countdown that could be heard all the way upstairs.

Helena rested her hand on Myka's cheek. Myka looked right at Helena, and Helena couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. That look in Myka's eyes simply took her breath away.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

Helena's lips moved closer with each second, and, as the party downstairs cheered and shouted, Helena press her lips to Myka's.

Helena kissed Myka soundly and with all of the love that she felt for the remarkable woman. And Myka kissed back, her hand coming up to rest in Helena's hair as Helena leaned over and kissed her.

Helena pulled away with some difficulty and smiled down at Myka.

"Happy New Year, darling."

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness!**


End file.
